


Uncle Dec

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adopted Children, Brother Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Today is not Declan's day; a flat pack furniture fiasco, a runaway niece and an unplanned visit from his more annoying brother.Aka, Uncle Dec to the rescue.





	Uncle Dec

Declan frowned in the direction of his incessantly ringing phone. Who, in the name of Jesus Christ, couldn't take the hint from the first three times he had let it go to voice mail? Usually, the only person capable of being this irritating was Ronan, but there was little-to-no chance of his younger brother answering the phone when Declan called, let alone picking it up and dialling of his own free will.

On the fifth round of shrill rings, Declan sighed and dragged himself out from under the pile of flat pack furniture. He was already in hell - whoever the heck had labelled this 'easy to assemble' must be having a great laugh at all of their innocent and unsuspecting consumers. Declan had half a mind to sue for false advertising, but the wrath of his new wife, who was eager to craft their interiors with the love and care that only their "own hands could possibly deliver", was a scarier prospect than any he had yet faced. As a result, Declan had already lost hours and hours of his life to the construction of horrendously overpriced flat pack furniture, on his own, whilst Ashley shopped for throw cushions - and there was no end in sight. Even Declan Lynch wasn't mad enough to argue with a pregnant woman so he accepted his time in purgatory, with little (audible) complaint. God knows, he certainly had his fair share of penance to make, perhaps this was a step in the right direction.

"Declan Lynch," he answered bruskly, preparing himself to quickly and curtly disengage from the call.

"Uncle Dec?!" A familiar voice shouted happily into his ear. "Where were you? I've been calling for ages and ages." 

Declan's brow furrowed in surprise as his niece rambled with loud, blabbering excitement. 

"Dad's being a pain so I need you to come and get me. Can you bring food too, I've not eaten for years and I'm so, so hungry."

Declan scrubbed a hand across his face. There was no way the cot was getting built today.

"Punk, can you put one of your dads on the phone?" He asked patiently.

"They're not here silly." She sang back at him without offering any further information.

"They left you at home alone?" He questioned, as gently as he could manage. Ronan could be irresponsible sometimes, hell most of the time, but he would never leave his daughter unattended.

"Duh," she sighed dramatically, "I'm not at home. The Barns are stupid and so is Dad."

"Where exactly are you?" Declan demanded, soft but firm, as he raced round the house to grab a jacket and his car keys.

"At the bus station near your house. It smells kind of funny in here but there is a cool old guy with straggly hair that lives in the waiting room and he said I could pet his dog."

Fuck! Declan sprinted out of the house and raced toward his Lexus. "Honey, I'm going to have to go now so I can drive. I'll be there soon but I want you to go and wait in the main building. Go and stand right near the ticket booth and tell the cashier that you need to wait with them until your Uncle comes to get you."

"Ugh," came a grumpy response. I'm not a baby! You sound like Daddy."

Declan took a deep breath and channelled a level of patience that only came with a life time of handling Ronan.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he stated firmly. "Go and do it now while I can hear you."

"Fine," came the muffled response and a sound that was reminiscent of a foot stomping on a tiled floor.

Declan listened until he was sure that his niece had followed his instructions and swiftly hung up after promising to be as quick as he could.

He quickly scrolled through his contacts and dialled Parrish, switching quickly to hands free and slamming his car into drive.

"Now's not a good time," Adam answered abruptly. "Wren is missing."

"She's not," Declan ground out quickly, before Adam could hang up. "She just called me from a pay phone. Seems that she jumped on a bus and decided to come for a little visit. Said something about her Dad being stupid, which isn't something I could really argue with."

He was greeted by silence and then a few deep breaths. "I'll go and grab Ro and we will drive up there as fast as we can," Adam said a little breathlessly. "Can you go and get her?"

"Of course," Declan replied doing little to hide the offence in his voice. "It's not like I'd fucking leave her there, Jesus Christ! I'm already on the way."

"Sorry... Really, Declan, thank you for going to get her... and for calling. It's been the longest two hours of my life. Ro is... he's barely even breathing right now."

"It's fine," Declan said tersely. "How exactly did she manage to wander off anyway? She must have been gone much longer that two hours to get all of the way out here." He knew that Adam would hear the accusation in his tone but he couldn't summon the will to hide it.

Adam was silent again, a sure sign of him trying to suppress anger and frustration. "She went on the school bus as normal. She was pissed at Ro and upset with me, but everything else seemed normal until the school called to say she hadn't made it to class and to ask if she was sick."

Declan snorted. "Maybe Ronan will finally understand how it feels," he said, admittedly a little bit smug.

"It's hardly the same thing!" Adam argued, immediately defensive. "Ro was at least 15 when he stared skipping. My little girl is only 8..." Declan heard him suck in a large breath of steadying air. "She shouldn't be all on her own... What if..."

Declan cut in quickly before Adam could go any further with that thought.

"I'm almost there. I'll call you as soon as I've got her." His brother's family might be helping to age Declan prematurely but, he loved his troublesome niece and the thought of anything happening to her made his stomach lurch sickeningly.

"Thank you," Adam responded with heartfelt intensity. Declan ended the call just as he rounded the corner into the parking lot at the bus station.

He barely had time to step into the building before a small, speeding person collided with his legs. Long skinny arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and a scruffy haired head pressed against his sternum. There wasn't time to reciprocate the embrace before Wren was bounding back into her own space and bouncing up and down on her toes impatiently.

"You took so long Uncle Dec. You must drive a *lot* slower than my Dad... Maybe even as slow as Daddy."

Declan snorted and smiled fondly at the fidgeting girl. She was a spindly mass of long limbs, wild hair and ever changing expressions. Despite the fact that she was adopted, Wren embodied so much of Ronan that it was hard to imagine that she had ever been anybody else's child. The sheer volume of electricity that coursed through her small body created the perfect mirror of Ronan's restless movement, swinging moods and eagerness to throw caution to the wind. 

But, the young girl was not just the product of his brother. She also housed many of Adam's traits. Their drive, determination and competitive nature provided a lethal combination where they met Ronan's recklessness and passion. The child was a perfect storm. And yet, she was so full of love and so open to the world around her that Declan's heart was filled with love and amusement, regardless of her wild behaviour. The rush of frustration and obligation that accompanied any involvement with his brother's misdemeanors, completey fell away when it came to his niece. It gave him hope that he might not be such a terrible father himself, when the time came.

"Who'd you think taught your Dad to drive?" He asked teasingly. 

Wren screwed up her face in thought. "Grandma?"

"Not quite, Punk."

He grabbed her hand and towed her through the exit and towards his car. He wasn't taking any chances with possible escape routes.

"How'd you feel about hotdogs and milkshakes on the way back to my place?" He asked easily, watching her pick nervously at the frayed edges of the holes in the knees of her jeans.

She smiled wide and nodded eagerly, reminiscent of a happy Labrador. But, it didn't take long for her face to fall back into a frustrated frown.

When they had found a good parking spot to stop and eat their hastily purchased fast food, he twisted in his seat to face his niece and stare her down.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked as casually as he could manage. Wren grumbled and looked down at her sneakers, eyes hiding from her Uncle's piercing stare.

"My Dad's mean and stupid," she mumbled, feet swinging and colliding with the centre console with rapid, hard kicks. Declan really, really wanted to forcefully suggest that she stopped kicking his beloved, and very expensive leather interior, but now was really not the time. Instead, he took a large gulp of his drink and let his eyes drift to look out of the window behind Wren's head.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Declan prodded. "You're dad does a lot of stupid things..." He let his sentence trail off; it Probably wasn't wise to follow that line of topic too thoroughly. 

"I don't think he has ever been mean to you on purpose though. He loves you a lot."

Wren kicked out harder and Declan winced at the growing scruff mark left in its wake.

"Not as much as Daddy," she said quietly.

What the ... Declan was not prepared for this conversation. Trust Ronan to make his life awkward without even being here.

"What do you mean, Punk?" He asked carefully.

"Dad loves Daddy more than me," Wren said quietly. "He always agrees with Daddy over me an'..." She paused and sucked in a huge breath. Her voice had been getting louder and louder and she almost shouted the next few words. "He gets so mad at me when I say bad things to Daddy. He doesn't even care that Daddy made me sad first!"

Declan cringed inwardly. Talking about feelings was not his thing, especially when it came to talking about his little brother's sickeningly mushy relationship. No amount of play fighting and name calling was hiding the fact that Ro was so far gone for Parrish that it made Declan feel a bit queasy. Adam was almost as bad. The way he looked at Ronan... It was like he wanted to eat him whole. Declan had no freaking clue how anyone found his irritating, tattooed mess of a sibling sexy. Adam was one of the most intelligent people he'd ever met, but he was unearthly and peculiar in a way that was a little unsettling - and the fact that he was so disgustingly in love with Ronan did little to convince him that Parrish was actually human. No normal mortal would willing spend that much time with the middle Lynch brother.

"Did your Dad say that?" Declan asked tactfully. His little brother was troubling and incredibly annoying but he had an enormous capacity for love. It was something that Declan had never truly understand, but he was confident that Ronan would never tell his daughter that he loved anyone more than her.

Wren grumbled and turned to stare resolutely out of the windscreen. Declan took the opportunity to put his car into gear and pull out of the carpark. 

"Says he loves us the same," she grumped, only acquiescing to speak once the car was back on the road and speeding smoothly toward his townhouse.

Declan smiled, he totally had this. "And, does your dad ever lie?" He asked confidently.

The small, girl turned to glare at her Uncle with a sharp stare that was so reminiscent of Ronan that Declan had to force back laughter. The words that followed, however, were all Adam. 

"Dad never lies," she said fiercely, "but he doesn't always tell all of the truth either."

Declan couldn't help the small snort of laughter that escaped in response. "You're a smart girl." 

He felt a foreign sense of pride and fondness swell in his chest. He wondered if this is what it would feel like being a dad. However, he wasn't about to let a mini Ronan get the upper hand in this conversation.

"So, what truth do you think he isn't telling?"

Wren glared. "That he doesn't like me when I'm mean to Daddy." 

"Doesn't like you, or doesn't like your behaviour?" He asked, voice quiet and steady - a tone that he knew always infuriated Ronan because it removed any excuse for him to lash out. He could see his niece battling the same frustration, looking for a way out of the conversation without admitting to any bad behaviour.

"What did you say that upset your Daddy?" Declan pressed, sure that this would be the real source of the problem.

"Nuthin'," she muttered, eyes falling again.

"You're not going to get in trouble with me Punk," he said he gently. "It's your Dads jobs to do the telling off, but you need to tell me what's going on before I agree to let you hide out at my house."

Wren's face suddenly brightened, a mega watt smile lighting up the car. "You're not gonna send me back home?" She demanded.

"Not until you want to go," He promised. Adam and Ronan were already on the way, but he had a few hours until they arrived so he'd deal with any fall out later. If he could deal with warring politicians on a daily basis then he'd be damned if he couldn't keep the peace within his own family. Ronan had given him enough freaking practice!

They had arrived outside of his house, so he shut off the engine and gestured to Wren to get out of the car. 

"You're gonna help me make a cot for the baby," he instructed, "otherwise Ash is going to be really angry, and you don't want to see a pregnant lady get mad. You'd be begging to go back to your Dad's and I'd be asking you to take me with you!"

Wren giggled but nodded her approval.

"But we're gonna talk while we work," Declan interjected, stealing words from his father's mouth. Wren frowned but kicked her shoes off and followed him up the stairs to the nursery.

"Hold this up and keep it still for me," Declan instructed, passing one panel to his niece and lining a strut up to screw into place.

He waited her out, quietly focusing on his task and marking time until Wren cracked and started talking.

"Daddy was unhappy because my teacher phoned and said I've not been paying attention in class," she admitted sheepishly. "But," with renewed vigour, "school is stupid and I want to stay at home with the baby lambs! Daddy doesn't get it because he loves books and studying and going to an office."

Declan bit his tongue to hide his amusement. The thought of Ronan having to deal with this situation was immensely satisfying.

"Daddy said that school is important and I need to work hard while I'm there, and then I can play with the lambs when I get home, but it's so long to wait at school every day and it's soooo boring."

Declan gave her another panel to hold while he screwed in the other end of the strut and pretended that he was only half listening while she continued to talk. Maybe some of Niall's parenting techniques were actually worth something.

"I thought Dad would understand because he hated school! But, he just said that Daddy is right and that I have to try harder. He always agrees with Daddy even when Daddy doesn't listen properly!"

Declan ducked behind the edge of the cot to hide his amusement. "What happened then?" He asked, trying his hardest to maintain a serious expression.

"I got really mad," Wren admitted, "and I said some things that made my Daddy sad."

"Go on," Declan encouraged.

"I said working hard at school is stupid and Daddy doesn't even make that much money even though he does loads and loads of work! He doesn't have a cool car like you or nice clothes or anything! Dad bought most of our things and he works on the farm just like I want to."

"Did you say that to Adam?" Declan asked softly, understanding the hurt that this would have caused.

Wren nodded, guilt etching itself across her face. "I didn't mean to make Daddy sad, but it's still true!" She defended quickly.

"Daddy asked if I'd rather have fancy things and I said I like living on the farm but that his car and his cheap suits are dumb. Dad could buy him nicer things but Daddy just says he doesn't need to spend money on that stuff to be good at his job! He never lets Dad buy us expensive things."

"Daddy just went really quite but Dad got really mad.... He told me I should never, ever disrespect Daddy like that again and that I wasn't allowed to feed the lambs again until I apologised."

"He's so stupid, he always tells me to tell the truth and that's what I did! I didn't lie once!"

Declan could see his niece getting hot and bothered and decided it would be a good time to take another break from the nursery. He took Wren to the kitchen and grabbed them some cold Cokes from the fridge. Ashley wouldn't be impressed with him for giving the kid sugar, but these were desperate times.

Sitting across from his niece at the table he watched her play with the drink bottle and regain some composure.

"What do you know about your Daddy's life when he was growing up?" He asked carefully.

"Erm...," She mumbled and fidgeted about in her chair, "his dad wasn't a very nice man and sometimes he hurt my Daddy so we don't want to see them ever again. Daddy talks to Grandma on the phone sometimes but he never talks to his dad and they aren't allowed to come to our house."

"Yeah," Declan said seriously, uncomfortable with the topic but knowing that he needed to talk this through.

"Your Daddy, he didn't have very much growing up. His Dad was mean to him but he also didn't work very hard so, your Daddy had to go to work as well as school. When I met him, he had three jobs and was still top of his class - well apart from Latin, but only because your Dad was the best at that."

"Dad was good in class?" She asked, surprise evident on her face. 

"Only Latin," Declan affirmed. "He teaches it to you too doesn't he?" Wren nodded and drummed her fingers against the table. She continued to wriggle in her seat but stared directly at her Uncle, so he knew she was listening.

"I think your Dad mostly went to that class to impress Adam," he said smirking at the grossed out face Wren pulled back. "But he liked it too. He was always reading Latin books at home that weren't on the syllabus - I think he preferred to read things that didn't involve school."

Wren nodded in agreement, "Dad likes weird books".

She was quiet for a moment, processing everything.

"Did Dad save Daddy from his house?" She asked quietly, "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Your Dad helped, yeah. I think mostly, Adam fixed things for himself though. He worked really hard at school and to save up money so he could live on his own."

"Why didn't he just live with Dad like they do now?" Wren asked.

"Well, they weren't dating back then," Declan explained. God this was awkward! "I think your Dad had a really big crush on your Daddy but he thought your Daddy just liked girls. Also, your Daddy liked to look after himself and he didn't want to feel like he owed anything to your Dad."

Wren huffed. "That's dumb, Dad likes helping people! Especially Daddy. He's always doin' things to make Daddy smile."

She was quiet for a few more moments and then looked at Declan sideways. "I think you're lying about Daddy liking girls though; he said he only ever loved my Dad."

Declan smirked. He wished the kids simple approach to life could hold true. Things would be so much, freaking, simpler.

"I think both things are true," Declan explained. "Your Daddy definitely dated some girls, even Aunty Blue..." 

He was interrupted by a scandalous cry from his niece. "No way!!!" She shouted incredulously.

"It's true," he said simply. "But, I think it's probably also true that the only one he loved was your Dad. He is different around him than with other people."

Wren nodded, trying to hide a huge smile behind a fake puking face.

"It's so gross Uncle Dec! Daddy goes all squishy and silly when we are all alone with Dad. They are always kissin' and holdin' hands and being sappy. My friends Mom's and Dad's are not like that! Daddy even lets Dad slap him on the butt or wipe food and mud in his face sometimes! They always fight but then Daddy just kisses him and says Dad's a terrorist but he loves him anyway."

Declan didn't really want to know the details of his little brother's romantic life, but he couldn't deny that it was amusing to hear about it from the kid's perspective. Adam and Ronan did a good job of allowing strangers and acquaintances to think they they were both fierce, cold and distant, (tongues were always wagging in the small, insular community of Henrietta), but they definitely didn't have the kid fooled.

"He really was Aunty Blue's boyfriend for a little while before he fell in love with your Dad." Declan reaffirmed.

"That's so weird," she cried. Then, after a pause, said quietly, "I bet that made Dad sad."

Declan nodded. "Mad too. He got into lots of trouble at school and was pretty mean to Blue for a little while."

"But everything worked out in the end", Wren confirmed, unable to hide the questioning note behind the affirmation. "Daddy fell in love with Dad and Aunty Blue and Uncle Gansey got married, and everyone is friends?"

Declan nodded and tried his best to look reassuring. He was unpleasantly aware that this was not his forte and mustered all of his will soften the signature sharpness in his smile.

"So, we are in agreement that it's a good thing that your Dad loves Daddy very much?" Declan asked, grabbing hold of an easy victory when it presented itself. 

He wanted to gag on the words, but now was not the time to display his displeasure at the overly affectionate nature of this particular relationship. He was fairly sure that Ronan engaged in at least one third of his public (and unnecessarily passionate) displays affection just to piss Declan off. He was not oblivious to the fact that they truly could not keep their hands off one another, even after all this time, but that didn't mean Ronan was beneath using his relationship to be an asshole. 

Watching his little brother slip his tongue into anybody's mouth would have made Declan extremely uncomfortable, regardless of gender, but the fact that Parrish had - somewhat unexpectedly - come to feel like another brother, somehow made the situation ten times more deplorable. He wasn't a prude, but there were just some things he did not need to see. The fact that he had walked in on them in various, but all equally comprising, situations didn't help either.

Wren jolted Declan out of his unpleasant reverie with a sudden grunt of agreement.

"I am glad," she said fiercely, "but it sucks when they gang up on me!"

Declan chuckled and Wren glared angrily in his direction. He held his hands up in front of his face in an apologetic nature.

"Maybe they had a good reason to back each other up this time?" He said as diplomatically as possible. "It sounds like you probably hurt your Daddy's feelings..."

"But," she tried to interject angrily.

Declan held up one finger and trapped her with a cool, fixed stare.

"And," he added firmly, "school really is important."

Wren moaned exaggeratedly and slumped forward to flop on top of the table. Her voice was a mumbled slur when it emanated from a face smashed into the wooden surface, hidden under mounds of unruly hair.

"You never agree with Dad!" She grumbled.

Declan patted her head consolingly and delivered the final blow. "You're right - might be the first time ever. I'm pretty sure that means we must be right then."

"Fine!" She ground out, violently flinging herself back into the chair. "But, if school is so good, why doesn't Daddy have more money?"

Declan sighed and banged his palm against his leg under the table. Why could the kid not just accept that he was older, wiser and therefore obviously correct?!

"Your Daddy got offered a lot of really good jobs when he left school," he explained with a patience that he surprised himself with. "He could have done some really important jobs and made a lot more money than I do."

"Then why," the kid tried to interrupt again, but Declan did not let her continue.

"Because it would have meant moving away," Declan said simply. "I don't think he wanted to be any further away from your Dad. Ronan was insufferable when your Daddy was away at college. If you think he can be moody now... Punk, you have no idea!"

Wren giggled behind her fingers and Declan smiled back before continuing. "I think Adam was pretty unhappy about not getting to see your Dad every day too, but I think there was more to it than that. He saw what me and your Dad did with our money, and Uncle Gansey too, and I think he realised that being rich wasn't what made any of us happy, and it wasn't the most important thing to your Daddy any more either."

"What was most important?" Wren asked, suddenly incredibly intent on the conversation.

Declan smiled. "Your Dad." He reached over to give his niece a playful shove. "You should have figured that one out with that big brain of yours."

Wren stuck her tongue out but her vexed expression had smoothed into an a small smile.

"Also, I think he wanted to do something that made a difference, something he could be proud of and that would help kids that didn't have a very good start in life. You know he is good at that," he said looking pointedly in the kids direction.

She sighed and nodded but didn't give much else away. 

"I think I've got something that you might want to see," he added and pushed away from the table to go and rummage in the hall closet. He knew what he wanted was back here somewhere... Suddenly Ashley's obsessive organising of their old junk didn't seem quite so irrational.

He dropped two heavy books onto the table and leant over Wren's shoulder to flip to the correct pages. "That," he said pointing to the largest picture on the page that he had stopped at, "is your Dad's year book picture."

Wren stared, silence stretching for a few long seconds until she burst our into sudden, loud peels of laughter. She rocked back and too in her chair, howling with mirth and clutching at the book in front of her.

"Oh my god, oh Jesus Christ," she giggled and pointed at the photo. "Dad looks so, so funny without any hair... He looks bald! No wonder Daddy didn't have a crush on him at first."

Declan smirked and secretly revelled in the fact that the kid supported his dislike of Ronan's skinhead phase. He was definitely going to be able to use this to annoy his brother at some point in the very near future.

"Daddy's always touching Dad's hair, she added, immediately distinguishing Declan's amusement. Maybe the buzz cut had some benefits after all. 

"Sometimes he lets me brush it and put braids in it," she continued with a wicked grin. "He looks really silly but it's kind of fun. Especially when it makes Uncle Gansey and Henry embarrassed 'cause he wears it outside. Daddy doesn't care though , he says Dad always looks good."

Declan rolled his eyes behind Wren's head and flipped through a few more pages until he found Adam.

"That's Daddy!" Wren shouted right down his ear.

"Yeah," Declan agreed. "There are more pictures of him because he actually went to school, unlike your Dad."

Wren giggled again and leant over the book to get a better look. "He looks the same but skinny," she suggested, "and his clothes look kind of old and baggy."

"He couldn't afford nicer ones," Declan told her softly, "but he looked after his stuff better than any of the other kids. He always looked respectable, especially compared to your Dad." He couldn't help but include a little dig at his brother's chaotic appearance, and enjoyed the rush of warmth he got from making the kid giggle again.

He pulled the next book over and flipped to a more familiar picture. Ronan, Gansey and Adam stood together in matching Aglionby uniforms. Gansey's arm was slung round Adam's shoulder and both boys wore wide smiles as they stared into the camera. Ronan, however, had his head turned to the side, eyes trained on Adam's lips. They stood impossibly close to oneanother; arms and legs pressed together in a stance that screamed of togetherness and affection. How anyone had assumed that Ronan and Gansey were the couple was completely beyond Declan. 

"Daddy looks much happier in this one," Wren said as she stroked one thin finger across the image.

"They all do," Declan agreed easily. "Being friends made them all better versions of themselves," Declan admitted begrudgingly. "Egged each other into getting into a damn site more trouble than they would have done separately though," he concluded wryly.

"That's why Daddy wanted to stay at home?" Wren asked with dawning understanding.

"It's not quite that simple," Declan said reasonably, "but basically, yeah."

"Daddy still looks kind of shabby compared to Uncle Gansey though." She said thoughtfully.

Declan didn't know how much Ronan and Adam wanted Wren to know about Parrish's unpleasant upbringing, but he decided he could expand a little bit without getting into too many details.

"He couldn't afford to buy much good food back then," he explained. "I think all of his clothes were second hand and he was always tired from working long shifts. The kids at school weren't that nice about it - they all had plenty of money and didn't understand how hard Adam worked just to be at school. Your Dad never cared about that stuff though. In fact, he thought your Daddy was better than all of those rich people, because he worked harder than anyone and he never, ever gave up on what he wanted."

Wren watched her Uncle with wide eyes and ran her fingers back and too across the page. She was wrinkling the pages, and it made Declan itch to stop her, but it was more important that she understood. 

"I wasn't sure that Adam was right for your Dad to start with, I thought his ambition would end up taking him away and hurting your Dad really badly. I was wrong though. Turns out that what he really wanted was your family, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that, even financial success. He does want to be independent though; that's why he won't spend much of your Dad's money. Plus, your Dad would buy completely ridiculous stuff if he had free reign - nobody wants to deal with a mob of wallabies in the back paddock - and trust me, it would have happened by now if your Daddy wasn't in charge of the farm's accounts. 

"That sounds kind of fun," Wren argued indignantly, "we should totally get wallabies."

Declan shook his head woefully. Adam was not going to be happy when that piece of information reared its head later.

"Maybe that was a bad example," he muttered under his breath. "Your Daddy wants to make sure that you spend money on the right things and that you understand what material goods are worth. He had to spend hours and hours working just to buy basic things when he was a kid, and so do lots of other people. It's fine to grow up with money and nice things but not everyone has that opportunity and it's not something you should take for granted."

Declan had heard both Adam and Blue lecture Ronan and Gansey so many times now that he basically had this speech down verbatim. If he didn't mention the price of his designer jeans or bespoke furniture at this particular juncture, then that was neither here nor there. 

"I kind of see what you mean," Wren said whilst flicking back and too between the pictures. "Dad was rich back then too, right?" 

Declan nodded in response.

"Aaaand," she giggled raucously, "he still looks way more silly than Daddy! So frowny and bald!" She laughed with a freedom that made Declan's heart grow at least two sizes.

A sudden thud was followed by hurried footsteps, and announced Ronan and Adam's presence just before they stepped into the room.

Declan's eyes roved over the mess that was his little brother. His hair was standing on end and his face was lined with worry. Parrish didn't look much better; his clothes were uncharacteristically rumpled and his hand clutched Ronan's so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"What's going on here," Ronan asked casually, while Adam seemed to gulp for air in a calming fashion.

"You look so, so silly Dad." Wren howled, anger at her parents seemingly forgotten. She held up the book and pointed at the photo.  
"You were... Ha ha ha... Bald and ... Ha ha... So grumpy looking. 

Declan sniggered again and did nothing to hide his amusement when Ronan turned an icy glare in his direction.

"Uncle Dec's funny huh, he said through gritted teeth." Free hand stroking comforting circles on Adam's back while he spoke.

Wren nodded through the last few cackles and then suddenly sobered when her eyes fell across Adam's tense form.

"Daddy," she said shyly, "I'm sorry I said mean things." She sniffled and looked to Declan for encouragement. He nodded and smiled gently gesturing back towards Adam.

"I don't want a fancy car or lots of money." She said earnestly and twisted the fabric of her black t-shirt round and round her fingers. "Just want you to love me and Daddy... Even when I'm bad."

Adam let go of Ronan in a rush and dropped down to his knees, arms opening wide and welcoming. Wren flew across the room and crashed into Adam's waiting embrace.

Declan watched, noticing the relief spread across Adam's face as he clasped his little girl close to his chest.

"I will always love you," he said, open and earnest, "no matter what".

"Dad too?" Asked a voice muffled by the strength of their embrace. 

"Yes Dad too." Adam confirmed quickly. Ronan dropped down beside them and swept his family into a tight hug.

Declan smiled and stepped out of the room to give them the space to enjoy their reconciliation. Before he got too far, he heard Adam interject firmly, "but don't think you're off the hook Wren Lynch. You scared us both to death today, skipped school and crossed two state lines! We love you very, very much but you are in sooo much trouble."

Declan chuckled as he walked away, head spinning slightly with the knowledge that this was all waiting for him. It really wouldn't be long until his own baby was finally out in the world.

"Dec," he heard his brother call out as his foot hit the first step on the staircase. He turned quickly to look at his brother and was surprised to find a fond look resting in the creases around his eyes and slight upturn of his mouth.

"I dunno what you said to Punk, but thanks, man." Ronan said and rubbed his head awkwardly, averting his eyes. "We found a note she left for us - inside the fridge of all places. It said she knew we would be happier without her and that she wanted to be emancipated. How the fuck she even knows such a long word is anyone's guess..."

"She's Adam's daughter," Declan said with a smirk.

"There is that," Ronan agreed. "But, Jesus, fucking, Christ man... I've never been so afraid in my whole life. So, for taking care of her, and for whatever the fuck you said to her, I owe you for life."

Declan took a step forward but hesitated slightly before resting is hand on his brother's leather clad shoulder. "I'm sure you can get me back when the baby is here," he said evenly. He loved his annoying little brother very much, but he had never been good at sharing his emotions, and he couldn't push down the need to deflect. "At the very least, I'm gonna need a place to hide out when I do something to piss Ash off and, it's gonna happen man. She's getting really intense."

Ronan snorted and pulled his brother into a quick fierce hug. "She's always intense man."

"Yeah but, pregnancy is taking it to a whole new level. I swear she is going to kill me, with a flat pack shelf for breathing the wrong way, if the baby doesn't come soon."

Ronan sniggered and released his brother to look him in the face. "This is why you should date dudes, man. None of those girly hormone things to worry about." He patted Declan consolingly on the shoulder before offering a dangerous smirk and slyly stating, "Plus, I'm never gonna believe a girl can work a cock like a gay man. If you don't have one, there are things you just can't know."

"Jesus Christ, Ronan." Declan shouted and shoved his brother quickly away. "Way to ruin the, fucking, moment bro."

Ronan grinned so wide that he was all teeth. "What can I say, it's a talent."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one.


End file.
